High and Low Inep
by gij
Summary: Well, you know that scene with Sara and Catherine alone in a room with Sara in *that* shirt? What does it make you think? I know what it makes Cat think.... :D C/S


Title: High and Low - In-ep  
  
Author: gij  
  
Rating: R. Trust me. R.  
  
Author's Notes: Well, I haven't actually seen the ep yet, but that one scene - the dialogue, and the scenario, is far too good to let that stop me. :D I borrowed it, I don't own it, don't sue me. If you do, all you get is a pair of savage birds who will make anyone but me bleed. Sucked in.  
  
Spoilers: Mmmhmmm, and I'm the Easter Bunny. C/S.  
  
Feedback: Please do.  
  
Archival: Please ask.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I heard the footsteps coming down the corridor, and first just assumed that it was another lab worker. Then they slowed, stopped, and came back to hover just beyond the door frame.  
  
I would have glanced up, but I didn't need to.  
  
She coughed, trying to get my attention. I chose not to point out she already had it.  
  
"Can you help me out?"  
  
I decided to play along. "Ah. depends." I murmured, not looking up from the table.  
  
Her shoes clicked closer. "I can't get out into the field because I'm maxed out on overtime for the month." She admitted, sounding both frustrated and hopeful.  
  
"Ah and you're confined to the lab, huh?" I drawl. I pause, knowing I'll have to get this next line just right. "Well hey, look, it's regular hours." I try for diversionary tactics. "I mean go. have dinner with the boyfriend." I finish, then look up at her and smirk.  
  
Her expression is caught between hurt and frustration. "He's not my boyfriend." She growls, and starts to back towards the door.  
  
I'm immediately repentant. "Sara, wait."  
  
She stops moving away, but her head is down and her hair hangs in her face. I can't help myself from getting up and going to her.  
  
"I'm sorry." I say, and use gentle fingers to tuck her hair behind one of her ears. "I was joking. You know that, right?" She takes a hesitant step towards me, and I immediately place arms around her waist.  
  
"Right?" I croon softly into her ear, and this time she nods, acknowledges the levity in what I'd said. She's obviously beat, exhausted from the last few days, but just as stubborn as ever.  
  
And as beautiful.  
  
And wearing what I now realise is a brand new shirt. Button up. Hmmm.  
  
I stroke her back through the thin material of the shirt. She's let her head drop down onto my shoulder, letting me alone see her in this moment of vulnerability. I feel her warm skin through the shirt, feel the delicate bones in her shoulders, feel her teeth as they gently sink into the soft skin of my earlobe.  
  
Interesting.  
  
She sucks gently on my ear, safe in the knowledge that we're alone in the room and even if someone walks past, they'll see nothing more than Mother Catherine comforting a colleague. I shiver at this immediate intimacy, the singular privacy we have.  
  
"Sar." I murmur. Her hands, holding my hips gently, relax their grip as she steps back.  
  
She looks guilty. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that here. I'm going to." she gestures towards the door, and I'm lost momentarily. She starts to turn and I grab the material of her shirt, stopping her, pulling her back.  
  
"Cath?" she spins back to face me, eyes confused. I don't give her a chance to think as I pull her head down gently and kiss her.  
  
She's shocked, and for a moment, she doesn't respond. I'm impatient, and I run my tongue over her lips, trying to make her open her mouth. She does so, trying to pull back to speak, but I grab her hair again and won't let her. My tongue invades her mouth and she moans softly.  
  
My hands slide out of her hair and over her back, travelling back to grab her shoulders. She's holding onto my waist, kissing me slowly, making me desperate. I tighten my grip on her and start edging forward.  
  
She walks backward easily, and in a moment I'm using my body to crush her against the wall. My hands start to roam, travelling down the front of her shirt and starting to edge underneath it, when she stops kissing me and grabs my hands to stop me.  
  
I raise hazed eyes to hers, and she takes a deep breath. "The door." She reminds me on an outward breath.  
  
I break away from her immediately, knowing how right she is. She sighs, pushing off the wall and running her fingers through her hair to straighten it. I head straight for the door and kick it shut, slamming the lock closed with one hand and pulling her back into me with the other.  
  
I'm kissing her savagely, not waiting for a response. I back her up against the table I worked on earlier, and manage to lift her enough that she's sitting on the edge of it. Her legs wrap around my thighs automatically, and I let a hand slide to her hip and further down.  
  
She clutches me against her, hands tight around my rib cage. Her lips slide from mine, start to work down my neck. Her movements against me are distracting, but I'm struggling to focus here.  
  
My hands move up again. One goes to cup the back of her beck, gently kneading the skin there. The other starts to edge up under the front of her shirt.  
  
My fingers trail over the soft skin of her stomach, and she stops her path down my neck, bites her lip instead. I know she's slightly ticklish here and I take advantage of the fact, scraping my nails gently over her skin. She buries her head into the crook of my neck, eyes shut.  
  
I let my hand slide higher, feeling the tiny bump of each ribs under her warm skin. Finally, I cup her breast gently through the soft material of her bra, and she lets out a long hiss into my neck.  
  
I raise her head gently, kissing her lips briefly before starting to make my way down her throat. I nibble at her collarbone, working my way down to the top button on her shirt.  
  
I think I like this shirt. It's thin, it's a little see through, and it has buttons that I want to undo with my teeth.  
  
I drop my head down further, and do exactly that. I grab the material with my teeth and tug, only releasing when I feel the material loosening. I drop down again, and do the same thing with the second one.  
  
Her head has dropped back, her eyes shut close. One of her hands props her weight on the table behind her, the other grips my hair close to my head as I work my way down. I pluck at her nipple with two fingers, and she hisses my name.  
  
I drag at the material around the third button, and it snags. Rather than wait, I shake my head like a terrier and the button snaps, the halves dropping to the floor. Sara doesn't notice and I don't care as I make my way to the last button.  
  
That one, the threads snap and the button flies off somewhere. I hardly notice as I peel the shirt back over her shoulders, dropping it carelessly behind her. I kiss my way across her stomach and up to her breasts again. She's saying my name like a prayer as I tug her bra out of the way, trying to get at her. She's clutching at my shoulders as I suck hard on her skin, and my hands drop down to unbutton her pants. She wriggles against me as I get them open, and -  
  
"Catherine. Catherine. CATHERINE? Are you okay?"  
  
I blink. Sara's still standing in front of the door. Fully clothed, I might add.  
  
"Cath? Are you okay?" she takes several steps closer and looks at me with worried eyes.  
  
I shake my head, trying to dislodge daydreams that seem all too real. "I'm fine." I answer when her mouth opens to prompt me once more.  
  
She still looks worried. "Sure? I said your name, like, four times. At least."  
  
"I'm fine." I repeat stupidly. "Just. tuned out for a moment. Sorry."  
  
"You sure?" she asks. She takes another step closer, so close she's almost grazing my side. "I know you didn't get any more sleep than me last night." She smiles. "I'm half dead and you're working. What's wrong with this picture?"  
  
I smile back and take her hand, out of sight from anyone in the open doorway. "I'm fine. I'll come home soon, promise." I squeeze her hand briefly before letting go. She strokes the outside of my arm before stepping away.  
  
She's heading out, is halfway out the door before I call her back. "Sara?"  
  
She half turns in the doorway. "Yeah?"  
  
God she's adorable with that half grin and that gap in her teeth. "Keep that shirt on." I say, and smile. 


End file.
